The capability to conduct welding operations and the quality of resulting welds is frequently a product not only of the welding apparatus, but also the conditions under which the weld is produced. Ambient temperature, humidity, the presence of contaminants, and other variables can impact the structural integrity and/or aesthetics of a completed weld.
In this respect, one consequence of undesirable environmental parameters is electrode degradation. Many electrodes are packaged in impermeable materials after production to ensure no degradation occurs until they are opened by an end user. However, depending on environmental factors, the quality of electrodes may begin to degrade immediately upon opening. Welders are therefore faced with a limited window of time in which to use the electrodes, and risk wasting electrodes that are unused before degradation occurs.
To combat waste, some welders have taken to using ovens to store electrode material removed from its original packaging. However, the ovens are unwieldy and frequently stored a distance from the actual welding operation, causing lost time and inconvenience to the users.